


London Rain

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, London, Rain, Sherlolly - Freeform, Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly spends the night with Sherlock and forgets her umbrella at his place. The next morning is a rainy one and Molly is presented with a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Rain

Molly picked up her purse from the ground, looking around the house, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Tobias passed by her, leaned against her leg, and moved along as she bent down to pet him. He meowed and she laughed.

“There’s no use being angry at me, I need to go to work.” She advised, seeing him disappearing beyond the corridor and into her room.

The cat didn’t return and she grabbed the keys of the house, and walked out.

The day had dawned grey and wet and these kind of mornings always gave Molly a feeling of nostalgia, like she had been missing something that she couldn’t define. She paced down the stairs, ready to face the rain.

She had forgotten her umbrella at Sherlock’s house the night before. The goodbye had been more intense than usually and her mind was still a twirl of memories when she had gotten home, making her forget all the rest. She had a spare set of clothes at the laboratory, so getting soaked wasn’t exactly a problem.

She nodded to herself, getting ready for the storm and walked fast. She heard footsteps behind her and then, without warning, an arm grabbing her by the waist, turning her around.

She was about to retaliate when she recognised his smell, and a smile spread across her face.

“You idiot, I was about to punch you in the nose.”

Sherlock laughed, looking down at her, close enough to kiss her.

“I believe you forgot something at my place last night.” He said.

He raised an eyebrow, as if trying to demonstrate to Molly that last night’s intimate moments were still playing on his mind. Molly had no idea if Sherlock knew the effect he had on her when he did that, but she sighed, unable to contain herself. She placed a hand on his jaw, feeling the harshness of his unshaved beard and she gazed at his face for a moment, taking his sharp features in. Then she leaned closer and kissed him, her tongue playing with his, teasing him. Sherlock responded to the kiss pulling her even closer, biting her lower lip lightly.

“Are you coming to the lab with me?” Molly asked before they pulled away.

Sherlock shook his head.

“No. Lestrade called this morning. Homicide. I need to go and investigate the victim’s house.”

“Do you have permission for that?” Molly inquired.

Sherlock bit his lip.

“Eh… not exactly.” He admitted.

Molly laughed out loud, still in his arms.

“I love when you are a rebel, you know?” She whispered.

“Good.” He affirmed, and he pressed his nose against hers, before kissing her again.

The rain was falling harder and the umbrella above their heads protected them from the cold world that surrounded them, like their own bell jar. When they parted, walking in opposite directions, Molly took her umbrella and Sherlock watched her go with a promise of reunion for later that day.

As the evening came, Molly walked into 221B and they sat together by the fireplace, talking about their day, playing with each other’s hair and kissing a lot, and the rain knocking on the window was like a lullaby. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, happy.


End file.
